Many sensing systems are remotely positioned away from the recessed lighting system, internally positioned within the recessed lighting system, or not particularly suited for the recessed environment. Thus, there is a need in the art for a sensing system directly affixed to the light fixture housing allowing placement of the sensor electronics in an adjacent space.